Life isnt Free!
by FindingThatDamnedOnePiece
Summary: Makoto, Rin, Rei and Nagisa all wonder where Haru goes after school, why he's always mauled by fan-girls and why he's so tired after. The boys of Iwatobi swim club are going to find out, but will Haru let them? Why won't he? Somethings up and the boys wanna know what's up right NOW. When they discover this has been going on for years, what will they do? Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a fanfiction, trying show where the he'll Harus parents are. Lol here we go!**

Makoto sighed, "Haru, where should we do the study party at? Nagisas sisters home so, no, Rin and Koh got sick so they can't come, Reis Grandma is sleeping at his house and she snores, and My house is in construction so it'd be too loud. How about you're house Haru?" Makoto asked, "Sorry, but I'm busy." Haru rushed before getting on the train, he turned back and smiled a bit, hoping that Makoto didn't ask any questions, it was then where Makoto saw how tired Haru looked, he had bags and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Haru, wha-" Makoto asked but was cut off as the train doors closed, "weird." Makoto thought as he went back.

**The next day~**

"Makoto! My sister's having a sleepover with her friend's, so we can have a study party at my house," Said Piped Nagisa, "yah and I got over my cold." Said Rin, "what about Haru? I don't think he's ever come to a study party." Said Rei, "Haru always has some "errand" after school, I don't know what it is, but Haru always seems so tired." Said Makoto worried. "If someone's bullying Haru, I'll-" Rin started but was cut off when Makoto shook is head, "he doesn't have any bruises when we swim, it's not that." Said Nagisa, "let's follow him after school today!" Said Nagisa with a smirk, "Maybe he found a girlfriend." Said Rei, Rin looked back all weird, "Haru...? Has girlfriend?"

The boys hurried to see Haru board the train, and sit in the given benches, he looked so... tired, "he's been like this for years and we haven't noticed..." said Rin while getting a little sad, "where does he go?" Rei whispered quietly, Haru closed his eyes and.. FELL ASLEEP!? "I know he's a silent guy, but no one notices?!" Nagisa shouts out waking Haru, Rin and Rei smack him, Nagisa moaned rubbingrubbing he two fresh lumps on his head.

A bunch of teenage girls flood around Haru, "it's Haru! It's him! It's him!" They shriek while pulling on his shirt and kissing his cheek, Haru sighed, "H-H-Haru?!" They yell, "yes? What are you guys doing here?" He says as he goes over to take back his stolen shoe from a fan-girl, "why are they doing that?" Makoto asks, "it's a long story, please don't follow me." He says in his blunt Haru way.

**The next day~**

"Come on, let's get to my house." Says Nagisa, "I wish we could've figured out where he was going and why those girls were 'on him'" said Nagisa, "I don't know, maybe their old friends of his, that wanna steal his clothes..." said Makoto while trying to see if that made any sense at all. "Whatever." Said Rin.

**Nagisas house~**

"Ugh, hang on guys, I think my sister hid my schoolbag in her room before she left, be right back." Said Nagisa somberly.

Rei, Makoto and Rin couldn't study with the loud noise of Nagisa 'calling for his bookbag' and rummaging through her stuff. "Nagisa, Shut u-" Rin was in the middle of saying before he was cut off by Nagisas yelp ans then,

_Crash_

Makoto was the first to get to Nagisa, but when he saw what had happened, he realized that it WASN'T an emergency. Rei, Makoto AND Rin started cracking up at the sight of Nagisa covered in the fallen stack of his sister's fashion magazines. "Whatever, help me up." Nagisa blushed as Makoto helped him up, "help me pick these up, will you?" He asked as they starTed picking the magazine's up. "Wait.." Rei started, "is this?" He check the date, "this was printed two days ago! It's Haruka-Sempai!" Said Rei as he showed the boys the modeling picture of Haru.

"Naniiiii?" They yelled, Haru was in a long sleeve with a loose tie being tugged by a female model, "he's a MODEL?!" They yelled.

**Well, that was the first chapter, tell me what you think~ and yes this chapter has a lot to do with the "Harus parents" thing, I just wanna have some fun before the climax. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm sorry about not updating for like… 3-4 months… hehehe… Here's an update **** Just don't kill me… Blame Writers block!**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Haru's a model?!" They all yelled.

"How does that even work?!" Rei exclaimed, while still staring at the racy picture in front of him. Rin quickly snatched the magazine away from Rei, he didn't want him look at Haru posed like that any longer.

"So… That's why he's always so tired…" Makoto thought aloud. .

"So… That's why Haru was mauled by fangirls…" Rei did the same,

"So… Haru has a girlfriend?" Rin asked seriously.

"Rin!" Makoto tried to whack him on the head for still being stuck on that topic.

"Why do you keep obsessing over the fact that Haru might have a girlfriend?" Nagisa teased,

"I just feel uncomfortable with it! As his _friend_ I should know when he is dating." Rin said smugly, which earned him a glare from the short blond (A/N Not Edward!)

While Rin and Nagisa kept bickering, Makoto and Rei where still staring at the picture, and then they looked to Nagisa's little sister's other magazines.

_**Makoto's POV**_

I looked to the other magazines. Haru was on all of them! Either Nagisa's sister has some weird Haru obsession or Haru's a really popular model! How did we never notice?

_**Readers POV**_

When Rin and Nagisa stopped fighting, they went over to see what Rei and Makoto were looking at, and boy, were they surprised.

There were three pictures of Haru that were seen again and again in different magazines, and… They were something else…

The first one was of Haru, he was under a different female model who was on top of him. Haru was in light blue skinny-jeans and a dark black long-sleeve with a bead necklace. The female was in tiny shorts, and a red tube-top that showed her cleavage (Which made Rin growl at 'how close Haru's hand was to it') and her stomach showed also.

The second one was Haru by himself. He was sitting on the hood of a Lamborghini (Makoto and Rin wondered why it wasn't a girl, but they found out in the reviews that Haru' face and body was apparently 'better than any chick they'll ever find'.). He was in a tux with a long tailcoat. And he had a rose in his _mouth_ making the picture more 'seductive' as the director adds in.

The third was a beach one, where Haru didn't have a shirt and he was with another male model and a female model. The other male one wore red trunks, Haru wore navy blue, and the female wore a racy swimsuit with holes in the middle. She was clinging to Haru's front and the other male was pretending to swim.

_**RIN'S POV**_

"Why does Haru model?" I asked, Makoto looked back at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I remember Haru telling me multiple times that he _hates_ being stared at, so I know he doesn't enjoy this…" He trails off.

"There has to be a reason!" I yell, thinking about how much Haru secretly hurts by having people judge him and his body.

"Maybe he does it to pay the bills?" Nagisa guesses,

"What? He _Just_ turned 17 last month! He couldn't be living on his own! His paren-" Makoto cut himself off, trying to think of a time where he's actually seen Haru's parents.

"Haru doesn't even have pictures of his parents… All of his 'family portraits' are the swimming team pictures!" I said sadly.

"Where are Haruka-sempai's parents?" Rei asked, voicing the question that all of them were thinking of .

"They're not somewhere abroad… Because if they were, they'd still send at least _money_ for Haru!" Rei said, still thinking of the possibilities of where Haru's parents could be.

_**Readers POV**_

They all pondered on the question a little while longer before thinking, 'Are Haru's parents even _alive_?'

"He doesn't have parents?" Nagisa asked fearfully,

"Then who took care of him when he was little?" Makoto wondered.

They wanted answers. And they wanted them **now.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o00o0o000o0o00o0o0o00o0o000o000o0o0o0**

**Beta'd by 'Snipperita'. **

**Snipperita: It was so annoying fixing this! O.o I didn't even get to do that much because she wouldn't let me delete anything because she wanted it to be as many words as possible x-x**

**Me: I want each chapter to have at least 700 words! I know they're short, but I started this while I was in the middle of many other fictions! And Snip! Really? It wasn't **_**that**_** bad!**

**Snipperita: yeah… 700 word chapter… More like 500 word chapter and the rest is a huge author's note!**

**Me: It's true… But I haven't watched Free! For like a year! I kept calling Nagisa "Tachibana" So it sounded like Makoto was talking to himself… Lol! I don't wanna re-watch though! I'm too lazy XD**

**Hey! Sorry about the late update guys… Like**_** REALLY late! I've had a lot to deal with! Sorry! Please don't kill me! Just review and favorite! And follow! Thank You! **_

**IMPORTANT NOTE! ****PLEASE READ:**

_At the end of my profile I have a temporary note written there for now. Please read it and PM me if you accept the offer. Remember! It's it's temporary! Please hurry! I __will __take it off soon! Please read before it's too late!_

Click the review button!


End file.
